Just Cry
by moonhaku
Summary: She loved him and he loved her. It should've been so perfect. But one day, it was shattered, totally and utterly gone. dammit [twoshot] SasuSaku
1. Departed

Konichiha! This is my first oneshot; ie. I've decided to take a small break from my fanfiction. So I hope you enjoy it and keep in mind, I DON'T SUPPORT SASUSAKU…it just somehow..fit. and I don't curse, although I write it (a teeny tiny bit at the end). enjoy!

**Disclaimer: honestly, who can _ever _mistake me for Kishimoto-sama?**

-------------------------------

_I love you_

Those were the first words that flew out of her mouth as she embraced her beloved.

_I love you too_

He replied as his hands lovingly stroked her soft pink hair. Again and again, they kept murmuring those words, as if there was nothing else in the world to admit, no worries, no sadness…just them. She knew he loved her, loved her to pieces, loved her to death. He, in turn, knew that she loved him, loved him forever, loved him for eternity. Day after day, striking turquoise eyes would connect with those obsidian orbs. A gentle hand would passionately stroke her silky, blossom-colored hair. Nothing could keep them apart, they were one, one whole. Without the other, they would be incomplete, utterly destroyed. It will never happen, they needed each other, loved each other so much…

But one day, the dream shattered. He turned away, never looked at her once. Said that he needed revenge, needed to kill. Said that he was sorry, he loved her so much, but he was out there, searching, killing…

Begging, would not bring him back. Never the less, she begged, and begged, and begged, but he never turned back, never let her see those silent tears fall. She cried. This wasn't supposed to happen, never. But it did. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks, her soul drowned in rivers of tears. Still, no amount of tears would ever bring back those tender words, those gentle touches.

Cry.Just.Cry. She would never again experience those whispers of affection, the murmurs of love. He was gone, what more was there to it? He took more than his life, he took hers along. He broke his own heart, but also dragged her split heart by a bloody string. He not only denounced his own soul, but cracked and scattered hers. He didn't only destroy, mutilate his own life, he also demolished and wrecked hers. Without him, she was nothing. Like a bottomless pit, never-ending, where darkness surrounds you and there is no escape. Like an empty shell, without life or spirit. She would give anything to feel those affectionate touches again, those loving words. But he was gone. A perfect relationship, destroyed by a discarded memory of the past.

She had loved him and he had loved her. That should've been enough. But he had to leave.  
dammit.

-------------------------------

what do you think? A bit short, alright, REALLY SHORT…but I thin kit was pretty nice, ne? sorry if it was a bit repetative and blurry. So, review and decide if I should keep writing oneshots!

-moonlight haku


	2. Return

here is the last part of it, thought that i should at least make a sequel/ so now it's a twoshot, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Look, if i were Kishimoto-sama, Hinata would be confident, Sasuke would be dead, Naruto gone, and Sakura hopeless**

----------------------------------------------------

Come back..

She whispered it, screamed it, begged for it…

_Come back.._

She sobbed, ripping, clawing, punching at thin air. Her tears tumbled out of her turquoise eyes like a flood or salty water. Nothing could stop her emotions, her feelings….for who? For this lump, for this undeserving person, that had left her so long ago. Why did she feel this way…for this…this bastard who had left her..would he evere come back…? Or was revenge his only, singular goal in life. More than her, their love..and their future family…

Love…is a double edged sword, it is sweet while it lasts, but causes heartbreak when it departs…

Loyalty, the longing for someone…even in betrayal. For nothing..nothing could ever replace him..time should've ended with him, the sun should've set and never reappeared again at the dawn of a new day…the moon should never had shown it's face and the stars should've withered. But for her, it did, in her world, the birds ceased chirping and the darkness kept closing in. No one and everyone could see what she was going through…the pain, the longing, the hurt….

But he had hurt her, why did she still love him? He never deserved her love, but why is she so generously spilling it? He left for revenge, and forsake her love. It's like crying at your own reflection…it never answers, just copies what you do..

But…she never knew the suffering he was going through…he loved her, cared for her…would die for her…and that's exactly what he was leaving her to do…

------------------------------

He never came back…she finally realized that after all those years, he had been protecting her…the unspoken love…if only she could thank him, hug him and just see him one more time….but her love was no more. Only his feelings, his emotions, his love was left in her heart, in her thoughts..echoing day after day, night after night…Reminding her that everyone has to make sacrifices, everyone has to lose something to gain something, for her, it was his life for her life. His future for her future. His happiness for her happiness…

One thing she will never realize is what her love had whispered, in his one dying breath as he finally vanquished the enemy…

"I love you…Sakura…"

-------------------------------------------------

er….okay….didn't go as I expected….okay the short of it is, that itachi, akatsuki, the likes are now dead, but sasuke died with them…yeah. silently cheering

hoped ya liked it?

moonlight haku


End file.
